Percabeth reunited
by Emily1213
Summary: Annabeth goes to Goode high, but how will she react when Sebastian Hutch turns up and tries to get his hands on her again. Will Percy manage to save her, and will Percabeth survive? OF COURCE would be no fun if It didn't! P.s I don't know how content ratings work so I'm just gonna pick a random one!
1. Chapter 1

Percabeth reunited

Annabeths pov

I'm so excited! Today I'm going for a tour of my new school. As Paul Blofis (Percy's stepdad) teaches there, the school has allowed me to go after school, so there's no chance of percy knowing I'm coming! Oh right, let me explain, I'm starting at Goode high, Percy's school. My strong, brave, hot, idiotic seaweed brain.

* * *

I slammed my hand down on the alarm by my bedside, groaning. Then I remembered. I jumped up so fast, even I was shocked. I ran to the bathroom and flung myself In the shower. It was freezing, and it was coming out really fast. If only percy was here he could make it warm and slightly less like it was trying to drill into my skull. I sighed. Showered as quick as I could and dried my hair. I tried in vain to straiten it, but it was relentlessly curly. I gave up and stuffed it into its 'signature' ponytail as Thalia called it. I still wasn't happy with my appearance, gods I sound like an Aphrodite girl. I made a mental note to not spend as much time with Piper. My mother doesn't like me wearing make-up, and I'm not just talking about Athena, my step-mum Helen, doesn't like me wearing it either, like she really cares. My dad told me it was because she didn't want competition. I had stolen some though, from Helen, some light brown eyeshadow and I had even squirted some concealer into a mini, plastic tub! (I know. What a rebel!) I dusted some eyeshadow on my lids and dabbed some concealer on a red blemish on my forehead.

20 minuets later she was downstairs eating breakfast. Frederick's cooking wasn't half as good as Percy's mum, Sally's but it was decent. She had six hours to kill before her tour. She was making herself stay inside, she didn't want percy to accidentally see her or the surprise would be ruined!

* * *

I walked into school wearing a white lacy dress with a t-shirt knotted on top. It was September but it was still hot. I headed for the office, Paul said he would meet me there. "Hey Annabeth, wait up" came a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Paul striding towards me. "Hey Paul!" I said cheerily waving. "Ah.. Mr Blofis if you don't mind dear, I know you haven't started but, don't get too friendly." I looked up at him sheepishly and said "I'm sorry _Mr Blofis_" Paul grinned down at her and laughed at the Sarcasm. "Right, i have to go now or Percy will get suspicious, Jasmine has volunteered to show you around" he waved an jogged towards the car park. A girl, dressed in hot pants, a see through shirt and a bright orange sports bra came towards her. As she got closer she could see that the girl had copious amounts of make-up, tons of fake tan and a slutty smile. "Hi, I'm jasmine, but you can call me Jas" I put on a grimace and said "Annabeth Chase" 'Jas' smirked and indicated to walk with her towards the block closest to them. "I'm here to show you your locker and your classrooms for tomorrow and all that" she said. I thought she was ok, no matter how much she dressed like a slut, she didn't sound like one. " everyone's gonna be well gel of you missy" she said huffily. "Erm why.." I asked politely. "Your lockers right next to the most popular guy in school, he's well fit, great Muscles, great tan, great eyes... Oh he's just perfect, apart form he won't go out with me" she trailed off I decided to ask her more about this 'well fit perfect guy' "what's his name?" I asked trying not to sound to desperate" she huffed like I didn't need to know but eventually said "Percy Jackson" My heart skipped a beat, my seaweed brain, the most popular, most fit guy in school?! I couldn't believe it. "Well here's your locker" I hadn't noticed we had stopped walking, I glanced around, each locker was painted a different colour, blue, green, red, yellow and so on. Percy's was grey, with a heart in the corner, made out of sea green paint with the initials P & A inside. My heart soared. I knew he haven't forgotten her. "Can I paint mine?" I asked. Jasmine had disappeared. I wondered where she was but then I was put out of my misery as I saw her carrying multiple tins of paint walking towards me. "There you go" she said as she flung them on the floor. I was surprised the cans didn't explode. She chucked me a brush and because of my battle reflexes I caught it with ease. I found the same green as percy had used for the heart and covered all of it apart from the top right hand corner where i was going to draw the heart. I cleaned the brush on the inside of my locker, dipped it into the Gray paint and drew the heart. Jasmine had got board by the time I started my second coat and had left, so she didn't see the heart, identical to Percy's.

After that I didn't really feel like talking to jasmine again so I collected my schedule and went home. I sighed and flopped down on my bed and slept, I couldn't wait till morning.

* * *

Annbeths pov

I slammed my hand down on the button of my alarm and checked the time 6:00 I decided to have a lie in, just 5 minutes thought. "ANNABETH CHASE GET UP NOW" my dad screeched. I groaned and looked at my clock 6:23 I jumped il like a rocket and hoped in the shower I dried my hair and put on my outfit I had selected the night before. A pair of shorts that had pockets hanging out the bottom, with patterned skulls on them and a short cropped lacy top which showed off my tanned stomach. I pulled my hair through a bobble as I darted out the door and grabbed my breakfast, wolfed it down, grabbed my school stuff, my Yankees cap and my knife and hurtled out the door. Your probably thinking, does this school start at like 6:30? No it doesn't but Paul said percy always gets there at 7:00 and hour before school starts so you might want it do the same. I walked to the school (which wasn't as far away as mid thought) and sighed. I walked up the steps, getting many glares from girls and wolf whistles from boys. I ignored them and carried on toward the doors. I passed two boys who where smirking at me, I turned my head and looked away. I heard quick footsteps behind me and saw one of the smirking boys bent low with his hand back about to smack my ass, I reached out and grabbed his wrist he tried to pull away, but I was too strong, I twisted his arm behind his back and whispered in his ear "no more funny business of il break your arm" to prove my point I tugged a little harder and he winced.

I carried on towards the block with my locker In it. I had literally just stepped inside the doors when someone pushed me against a locker. Taken aback I didn't realise what had happened. "Hello sunshine" came a voice. The owner of the voice's arms came up beside my head. I looked at his face, a jock, clearly, one with eye liner on. I slapped him with such force he fell to the floor, everyone was gaping at me, I ignored them and bent down and whispered, "get rid of the eyeliner, it really doesn't work for you." I turned and headed for my locker number 778, of corse percy had number 777, 7 was his most favourite number, I smiled to myself. Speak of the devil, there he was, chatting to some guys who looked athletic, he was also holding something that looked like a walking talkie. I sneaked up and listened in to his conversation. "I bet she's not even real" said the one closest to me percy sighed and said exasperatedly "she lives in San Francisco go there and il introduce you" I smiled inwardly "ok" the one who had spoken first "Harry, want a bet? That perce has a girlfriend?" The boy next to percy grinned in reply I decided to speak up at last "well I wouldn't if I where you, or you're gonna be in some serious debt" they whirled around, "Annabeth" percy yelled "what are you doing here?" I sighed, for which felt like the 1000th time today and said "I transferred" percy pulled me in a bone crushing hug and them kissed me, his lips tasted like salt water, it all went quiet around us then a voice came out of the walker talkie "sorry to interrupt Perce but I think you've got about 30 seconds, there heading this way, there gonna check the pool so don't go in there." Percy pulled back and grabbed my hand, "grab your stuff and come on!" He said urgently, I opened my locker, scooped the contents out, shoved it in my bag and followed percy down the maze of corridors. Finally he came to a stop in the library and sat down, pulling me with him.

* * *

"What was all that about, and why do you have a walkie talkie?" I asked, a little out of breath he sighed, "well, there's this girl Jasmine-" I cut him off, "yeah I met her yesterday" he looked puzzled but I urged him to carry on. "She's the schools slut, she's gone out with pretty much every guy there is, apart from the dorks, and she wants me as her next victim. She has this group, and she's the leader, every day they follow me to and from school and in school, there like professional stalkers, so my friend Sam, is look out and tells me when there coming so I have time to hide." He finished "when did you get so popular seaweed brain?!" I asked, stunned "ah, well as you can imagine, I'm er, captain of the-" I cut him off again "swim team, and all the girls think your muscles amazing and they drool over you every time you approach them." He raised and eyebrow, I've always hated that he can do it and I can't "yeah, pretty much wise girl" the bell rang signalling home room I gasped "we're late!" And started down the corridor "Don't worry, it's ok if your new, they'll presume you got lost, anyway let's compare schedules" he took his out and I handed him mine:

Annabeth:

3. Pe

4. Art/architecture

5. Swimming

Percy:

"Great!" He said "we have all our lessons together! Apart from when you have art/architecture and i have swimming, but know way I'm switching" I grinned at him, I'd forgotten his lop sided grin and his mesmerising sea green eyes. "Who's your form teacher?" He said "Mr Blofis" I said sarcastically he grinned and said "great! He's mine too! He doesn't mind if I'm late, he knows I'd would have been hiding, he gave me the walkie talkie!" I laughed, it felt great to be with him again, after so long. I didn't get to see him over the summer, he and Tyson had gone on a six, week, yes six week vacation to poesidens underwater kingdom, I suspected that poesiden had done it for Sally, so she had time alone with Paul, as there first summer married.

We reached our home room and saw Paul, just starting the register. We walked in and no-one thought it was odd that Percy was late but everyone was goggling at me. "Ahh, Annabeth, percy I was beginning to wonder where you two where. Everyone this is Annbeth, Annabeth Chase. Annabeth would you like to introduce yourself?" I walked up to the front of the room and said "as Pau-mr Blofis said I'm Annabeth, I love architecture and my boyfriend, I said sternly as some of the boys where making eyes at me "is percy" everyone whirled around and started shouting at percy I caught a few sentences "no way man, I thought you made her up" and "now I realise why you won't go out with Jas" I laughed at the last one I walked towards percy and he patted the seat next to him, pouting I slid into the seat and I had barley sat down when percy pulled me into his lap. Laughing i played with his hair staring into his eyes. I could get lost in them. "Ehem" Paul coughed "Perce let Annabeth go." Reluctantly percy slid me back down into my seat.

* * *

After he finished calling out names he said "we will have a new person joining us in mid October, so be nice to him when he arrives, his name is Sebastian Hutch-" I didn't catch the rest of what he was saying, I was shaking and I buried my face into Percy's chest to hide my tears. Confused percy awkwardly he patted me on the back. "Percy, why don't you take Annabeth outside eh?" Came a voice, i didn't register who it was but percy pulled me up and carried me outside the door, away from all the staring faces. "Annabeth?" Percy whispered. I looked up at him and said more to myself than percy "no, no, this can't be happening" percy had never really seen me cry much before, so he knew that this Sebastian must be bad. "What did he do, did he do something to you?" I nodded and percy pulled me closer to him "he didn't, em, put his hands where they didn't belong did he?" I nodded again and percy pulled me so close to him I could barley breathe. "When he gets here I'm gonna kill him for you" he said gritting his teeth "don't kill him, just induce pain, well try, he's a big guy, he was on the wrestling team at beechwood" percy smiled and said "don't worry Annabeth il make him stay away from you when he comes, I don't always need muscles" to prove his point he made the ground shudder and burst a water fountain. I smiled, seaweed brain was gonna cause havoc.


	2. Chapter 2

the rest of the day passed without an incident up until lunch when percy introduced me to the rest of the swim team. "guys this is Annabeth, my girlfriend, Annabeth this is Sam, harry, James, Alex, Henry and Dominic." I beamed around at them "hey, nice to meet you" I said with a wave. "hey darlin' came a voice from behind me" before I could react percy pulled me down beside him and I laughed dispute myself. "Come on baby, you know I'm better than Perce here he's nothing like me" I looked up at him and smiled sweetly "that's the point" I said sarcastically. He pulled me up by the arm, it hurt so I kicked him where it hurts most and slapped his cheek. He fell to the floor, I'm glad I wore heels today, I stepped as hard as I could on his hand which made him yell, he aimed a punch at my head, but I ducked and punched him in the chest. I sat back down grinning, out of the corner of my eye I saw percy wink at me. He leaned in and whispered "il take it from here" I nodded. I heard footsteps coming towards me. All of a sudden the ground shook, but only underneath the boy, who's name I later found out was mark he stumbled backwards and the water fountain accidentally, spilt on top of him. "Ahem" someone said, it was Paul, all of a sudden the quake stopped and the fountain righted itself. "Percy, Annabeth will you come with me please?" We walked in silence towards paul. When we reached an empty room. He said "Annabeth that was stunning but please don't show off and Perce, keep going, they won't know it's you!" he said with a twinkle in his eye. "Don't worry Paul," percy said "mark had now just fallen in the fountain and is drowning" Paul winked but his voice was stern "Perce get him out, I think he's been picked on enough for today." He turned to me "why were you so upset in home room?" I went quiet so percy answered for me "he put his hand where they don't belong Paul, but don't worry, he's getting a rather heavy constant shower at the moment and he's so heavy the ground is shaking underneath him" he laughed "I hope I can count on you to keep Annabeth safe Perce" "to be honest Paul, it's always been the other way round" I smiled as I walked out the door.


End file.
